Annoyingly Cute Kaname
by NekoAyane
Summary: "So Zero what do you want for lunch..?" "Anything..." Kaname walks into the kitchen and... I'm not good with summaries sorry. This is boyxboy, KanamexZero. Don't like don't read. Alot of fluff. Short stories of these two handsome, yet loveable vampires! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Sick Kaname

A Vampire Knight Story

Disclamer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the Characters, but I do own the plot.

Hello NekoAyane here, this is a Vampire Knight Yaoi, BoyxBoy, KanamexZero If you dont like this please dont read. Thanks

Enjoy!

"Zero..." Kaname says to me while I was reading a book. I was getting annoyed at the constant saying of my name. Finally, I was a little annoyed, I put my book down and I say in an annoyed tone, " Yes Kaname..?" Kaname noticing this, says sweetly "Awww Kiriyu-Kun don't be like that...~"

He pats my head, goes over to the couch and starts kissing my hair and forehead. I was blushing a bit, but I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. He chuckles and stops kissing my hair and forehead and goes in to capture my lips. After we kissed, I started to feel dry,without energy. I back away from Kaname in a haste.

'Crap I need to get away from Kaname now! I can't have myself biting him just because i'm thirsty..I have to go out to feed' I get up from where I was sitting with Kaname and I look away so he could not see my blood,lusting, red eyes, desireing blood.

"Zero,are you ok..?" Kaname says worringly, "Y-yea...I'm ok..." I look away from Kaname and I touch my dry throat.

I hear Kaname sigh, "Zero...I know whats wrong with you..." I couldn't look back, "O-oh...you do...?" I hear Kaname go behind me and whisper in my ear "Yea...You're thirsty right..?"

'Crap! how did he know...? I thought I was hiding it well...' Kaname turns me around, I close my eyes. "Zero...open your eyes...I know why you don't want to show them to me...so open them..." I was a bit scared but I trusted Kaname.

I open them, and Kaname sighs "Well...you need blood right..?Well like im the only one around here...you can have my blood..." I back away from Kaname, "I know you're offering your blood to me but...recently when I drink your blood, I feel like you become weaker and weaker...I feel like im killing you...I...can't do that..."

I look down at the ground. After a while Kaname responds " Zero...you know I love you right..? I will always do anything for you...so if you are thirsty I will always give you my blood..." He then grabs my cheeks and kisses me, and positions my mouth on his neck, "Come on Zero...drink...i'll be alright...You wont kill me..."

I gulp and I position my fangs on his neck and I bite down...softly and gently so I wouln't hurt him...

-Kaname's POV-

I feel Zero drinking my blood, I thought I was going to feel pain...but I feel nothing of pain. I actually feel...pleasure...That's weird. Zero stops drinking and looks at my face," Kaname...? Did it hurt...? Are you ok...?"

I nod and say "Yea...it didn't even hurt..." Zero looks at me with a 'do you need help?' face, "Um...what...?I dont understand..." I say again, " yea...it didn't hurt...if you want to know the truth...It was not pain...it was...Pleasure that I felt..." Zero's eyes widen, "Wha- HOW?!" I sigh, "I told you...I dont know..."

Zero calms down and says slowly " Ok...sorry.." I go over to Zero and I ruffle through his hair, "It's alright...anyway what do you want for lunch..?"

Zero sits back on the couch, "Anything...I would eat anything..." He smiles at me and I smile back, "Ok...hold on then..." Zero nods and goes back to read his book. I head into the kitchen and I start makng Zero's favorite food: Ramen with eggs, I start preparing the Ramen when I feel my legs grow weaker under me. I try to stay standing but then I start falling to the white,cubic floor and I fall with a 'thump' The next thing I know my eyelids start to feel heavier, the last thing I saw was Zero running to my side, after that everything became an Abbyss of darkness...

-Zero's POV-

I hear a 'thump' in the kitchen, I run straight to the kitchen and I see Kaname on the floor unconciuos. I run to him, "Kana..?! Are you ok...?!" I shake him gently, I the go to feel his forehead, and ouch it was burning like hell. I picked him up bridal style, and I headed towards our room. I set him down on the bed and I grab my cellphone and I call...Yuki Kuran.

~RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG...~" "Hello..? Zero..?" I hear Yuki on the other side of the phone. "Hey Yuki..." I laugh nervously.

"Z-Zero...!? Is that really you?" I chuckle, "Yea,Hi Yuki...anyway..do you know how to take care of a sick person...? In this case a sick Vampire...?"

Yuki gasps "Who's the sick vampire You...? Or Kaname..." I say slowly "Kaname...I was in the living room reading a book when I heard a 'thud' in the kitchen, so I ran to the the kitchen..and I found Kaname on the floor unconscious, and with a temperature...So I brought him to our room and set him down on our bed...and now I don't know what to do..."

Yuki sighs, " Ok...get a bucket and pour cold water in it...Next grab a cloth and soak it up with the cold water and put it on Nii-Chan's forehead...if that does not work...resort to putting him in the tub with cold water...If you resort to that like his skin is super hot...he might start screaming maybe..I don't know...anyway that is what you have to do...buy him cold medicine too...oh and one more thing...when Nii-Chan gets sick...he usually craves blood when he gets up...so watchout for blood,red eyes..."

I grunt, "Man...taking care of one single Vampire is hard...especially when that person is Kaname..."

I hear Yuki giggle, " Well anyway Zero I got to go..cya!" I hum in agreement and I hang up. I start to do wha Yuki told me a while ago amd I fill th small bucket we had in our kitchen and I fill it up with cold water, I grab a cloth fom the bathroom and I head to the room. I soak the cloth up with the cold water and I slowly put it on Kaname's forehead. I hear him grunt a little. I do this process over and over again until Kaname's Temeprature started going down.

After a while I was a bit tired and I wanted nothing that to sleep, but I knew that I had to check Kaname every 20 secs to see if he was alright. When I finally hear a rustling of sheets I look over and I find Kaname looking at me with Blood filled, red eyes...this must be what Yuki said. I started to unbutton my shirt and I saw Kaname trying so hard to resist the scent of my blood. I sigh, "Kana...is alright,You wont hurt me ok...? I'll be with you always..." I reasure him and I get closer. Right when his mouth was already by my neck, I could feel his breath...his hot breath, and he says through gasps, " Sorry...Zero..." He bites down.

I could feel his fangs on my skin, surely there had to be pain...why...didn't I feel pain..? Why..was something else crawling up my spine...? After a while Kaname stopped drinking my blood and he looked at me and says, " So...Zero...what happened...?" I blush a bit, but I explained to him what happened. After tha whole chat he says a weird question.

"So Zero...what did you feel...?" I look at him questiongly, "What felt good..?" I ask him. He looks back at me with a straight face and asks again, "Well...I mean when I bit you...how did it feel...?" I blushed and I tuned around trying to hide from him. 'I can't tell him it felt good...can I..?' I was thinking on what I could say to Kaname when he got closer to me amd kissed my cheek... "It felt good...didn't it..." I nod slowly and he chuckles, "Well at least I didn't harm you..." He hugs me closer to his chest and says lovingly, " I love you Zero...remember that..." I nod and I say, "I know...I love you too...Kana..." Kaname chuckles and we stay like that until we both fell asleep. Holding each other in our arms...

Thank You for reading! This is my first Fanfic,so please go easy on me, but I also accept critism so If I need to change something or improve it let me know! Thank You!

~NekoAyane


	2. Chapter 2: Zero's Dream

Chapter 2: Zero's Dream

Disclamer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters, I do own the plot.

Enjoy!

~NekoAyane

"Zero...I hate you...don't you ever show up here...I never want to see your wretched face...you Level E scum...I will never love you...not in a millon years...! Die Zero..!" Kaname starts charging at me and I wake up.

It was in the middle of the night and I saw Kaname sleeping peacefully right next to me. I sigh in relief, but the I remember the dream tha I had, and It made me shiver, so I decided I would stay up until morning. I went to the living room and sat down. I was trying to recollect my thoughts when I saw light coming in through the window,I could already see the sun coming out of the horizon.

I start to make breakfast and I hear Kaname coming out of the room, "Good Morning Kana...!" Kaname looks at me with a half sleep face, "Good Morning Zero,How are you doing...?" I say while I was making Kaname's favorite food: _Eggs and Bacon_ ' " I'm doing ok..." I then feel Kaname wraping his hands around my waist, "Are you sure Zero...?" I blush and I nod. He lets go of my waist and I kept on making breakfast. After we ate breakfast, Kaname had to do some paperwork in his office so I stayed alone in the living room.

The thoughts of last nights dream came into my mind, playing over and over. I was sick of this, so I grabed a book and started reading, only to be distracted by my thoughts again. I lay down on the couch and I was already falling asleep, I could feel my eyelids heavy. I the heard Kaname coming into the living room and I sat up as quick as I could and Kaname looked at me puzzled, his eys the turned serious and he came over to me and lifted my face.

"Zero...have you not been sleeping...?" I see Kaname's eyes turn from serious to worried. I didn't want to worry Kaname anymore but...lying would make it worse...so I told him the truth about the dream I had.

 ** _1 hour later..._**

Kaname nods at me and says, " You know I would never say that right...?" I nod and I felt tears coming out of my eyes. "I know...but that dream...felt so real...I thought...yo--" Kaname cuts me off with his lips, "Zero...it's ok..." I sob, but I stop crying. Kaname continues, "I knew about your dream...I heard you last night...talking while sleeping...I knew it was about me right away because you said 'Kana' and no one else would give me that name or call me th nickname..." I start to blush and I lay on Kaname's chest. He dries up my leftover tears and says sweetly into my ear, "You know something that could get your mind off the nightmare...?"

I look at him confused, " What..?" He chuckles and licks my earlope. I accidentally let out a moan, I immediatly cover my mouth and he says flirtasiously, "Well then..we better do It in the room..." I was blushing like a red tomato. He dragged me to our room and made a mess out of me the whole night.

 ** _The next morning..._**

"Ugh...back pain..." I silently curse at Kaname, That guy needs to learn some self restraint...I start making breakfast and I hear Kaname coming into the kitchen and I says, "Good Morning Kaname..." He kisses my forehead and says, " Good Morning Zero..." That was everyday, I loved every and anytime I spent with Kaname...It was annoyingly good being with Kaname...

This was the last chapter,Thank You for reading and please review! I know it was short, but I hope you guys like it!!

~NekoAyane


	3. Chapter 3: Family Talk Part 1

Annoyingly Cute Kaname

Disclamer:I don't own Vampire Knight or the Vampire Knight chracters, but I do own these plots!

Chapter 3: Family talk Part 1

"So Zero..How are you and Kaname doing now that you both are living together?" Yuki says in a happy voice, "U-um..well were doing good..why?" I say while I scratch the back of my head a bit flustered at her sudden question.

She chukles, "just wondering how happy you guys are...ya know you both are the people that I consider family and seeing you happy makes me happy!" she smiles brightly

I blush a bit, "Anyway Zero want to accompany me to go shopping?" I stop dead in my tracjs, "S-shopping?" I say in an almost whisper, "Yea!"

"Oh Crap!"

Once Yuki starts shopping she wont ever stop until I cant carry anymore! 'She'll kill me for sure today!" I grimiced thinking about what would happen.

NekoAyane: Sorry it's super short but I've been super busy these weeks, so I am very sorry. Also, I kind of ran out of ideas for these stories, but I am trying to find inspiration, so yea! Anyway enjoy! (You can also request me some ideas that I could use or that you want to see! I'll also shotout to you if your idea is unique or it captivates my intrests!)


End file.
